Twisted life
by Beksama
Summary: An AU set from the first year Highschool where Hachiman is actually the heir to a multi-billion company. Enjoy
1. Table of Contents

_Oregairu_

 _*Twisted Life*_

 _ **Table of Contents**_

 _1- Everything has a beginning..._

 _2- My First day of School...is More Troublesome than I expected._

 _3- Creating The Service Club_

 _4- My Childhood is Wrong as I Expected_

 _5- The Service Club? What's that? (Unpublished)_

 _6- The Wager (Unpublished)_

 _7- Our First Request (Unpublished)_

 _*Confession (Unpublished and Undetermined)_

 _*Engagement Revealed (Unpublished and Undetermined)_

 _*Bittersweet Memories (Unpublished and Undetermined)_

 _*The Aftermath (Unpublished and Undetermined)_

 _(A/N The ones with * are undetermined as I might make last minute changes… Enjoy and be curious about the upcoming chapters.)_

 _ **Notice: Please read A/N for most answers you have regarding this fanfic... Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Everything has a beggining

Hello! I am finally back after a two year long hiatus and I am looking forward to fixing up my previous mistakes in these chapters and updating.

"What will happen if you lived a life as someone who has lost all hope in the world? Will you be a someone who just gets bossed around by life and not make a miracle or will you be a so-called hero and fight against it knowing that you will still lose to it in the end? Will you gracefully accept that you cannot change life and accept it or revolt against life? What if you failed? Will you try a second time? Will you do it? Well, my answer is no because I am too tired, life is deadly it can be referred to as hell to me, I will not want to go through the pain again and so will you. You might be thinking why I am saying this but nothing comes easy in life, you will get something however you will also lose something in return and you will never know what that something is because life is full of mysteries. I want something genuine yet life's so rotten that people hide behind a mask, yet people believe that it is genuine, so in the end, nothing is genuine because everyone is different and the word 'genuine' is different to everyone." - Hikigaya Hachiman

Yukino POV:

Today was the first day of school at Sobu high and I woke up when my internal alarm clock rang. After making a typical English breakfast and changing into my uniform I began to recite my speech for us, 1st-year students because the top scorers of the entrance exam have to do a speech to the freshmen and the whole student body. But what surprised me was that I didn't end up first place, it was surprising that I Yukino Yukinoshita lost to someone.

NO WAY IN HELL!' I thought just a few weeks back when I received the entrance exam scores and ranks. 'Sure Sobu high was one of the best high schools in Chiba but someone who can defeat me? Is this a f*king joke? I can't wait to see that person that defeated me...' That's what I thought because I never actually felt the taste of defeat except for this time. I kept thinking about how and why did I lose even while I was composing my speech till it has reached perfection level because my pride will never let me lose again.

After reciting my speech I decided to leave the apartment 1 hour early so that I could prepare myself for the speech and check out my rival. Since right now is spring and the Sakura trees bloomed I decided to walk to school and enjoy my pleasant time as this only happens once a year, also because I'm in no hurry because, in the end, I will crush the adolescent loser with my perfected speech that was perfected 2 weeks ago.

"No need to drive me today" I called my driver he tried to ask for the reason why but I cut him off because he was just another lap dog sent by my mother to watch me. After calling him I left my apartment and took a longer yet pleasant route with Sakura trees that bloomed around the sides and a clear blue sky that makes me feel pleasant. The streets were quiet and filled with scenery as the Sakura petals fall to the ground I couldn't help but stare at the wonderful yet delicate petals because I think it represents me. I am someone who is beautiful (LOL) and strong on the outside yet really fragile on the inside, yet I am also aimlessly following my sisters back just like how they petals follow the breeze. Because that's how life is set up and you cannot change a life because life will always overpower you. I want to change yet I cannot therefore, I cannot do anything but stare at it. I couldn't help but continue staring until I forgot that I was actually standing in the middle of the intersection and out of nowhere I saw a car speeding towards my direction. It was already too late for me to dodge it, and it seems like the first day of high school is the day I die but at least I have nothing to lose, I doubt my parents will honestly care even if I died because in their eyes I am probably a worthless daughter, unlike my nee-san. My nee-san is someone who is always better than me and much more mature than me and more developed in some physical features which resulted in her being the heir to my family's business while I am probably someone who will be married to another rich family to strengthen our business. Therefore I have no worth in the world and I decided to just take the hit since life decided it already. Suddenly a man jumped out and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me while falling on the sides of the intersection barely escaping death.

Hachiman POV

"Onii-san wake up you sleepy head!" I heard while I was being continuously attacked by a middle school girl by all sides on my bed.

"Just let me sleep in for a few more minutes" I groaned at the middle school girl who is my dearest imouto Hikigaya Komachi. I turned around to sleep in but then I suddenly felt weight sliding away and a sharp pain sound coming from the floor. I quickly got up and saw my dear sister on the floor. After a few moments of blankly staring at her on my floor, I finally realized my precious imouto fell down the bed and that she doesn't seem to wake up.

'Oh shit what the fuck do I do now? Should I hide her body under a bridge or call an ambulance?' I thought as I see her start to heave herself back up, then unexpectedly she starts to strip her pajamas off her.

'Eh? What do I do now? Pretend to stay silent and wait till she goes away or calls out and scare the crap out of her and lose my Komachi points?' My thoughts were suddenly obstructed when my pretty little sister finally realized that I was in the same room as her.

"Hmm, Onii-chan why are you in my room?" She stares at me waiting for a reply.

"Well dearest imouto-chan that should be my question, you enter my room and wake me up then suddenly start to strip. Is this a prank?" I said and in return, Komachi threw me a fierce glare and said "You sure lost a lot of points for lying to the closest female in your life and sneaking into my room and watch me change" she retorted. Then she suddenly realized that she was in my room and apologized and told me to wake up and eat breakfast and that I should hurry up and go to school early and meet some people and get some 'friends'. After I got dressed and went downstairs I started chomping on my breakfast like there's no tomorrow and thought to myself what does the term "friends" really mean?

'According to the dictionary friends are "a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection..." but to my friends are people who use each other in order to gain something in return, for example, there are "friends" who are all liars that form a group or a clique to pretend to be popular and gain popularity or there are "friends" that rich people in the society make and show off their wealth in front of just so they can feel better but in return they are just jealous that they have something they don't have such as a family that doesn't fight over his wealth. Just like all homo-sapiens we creatures are jealous, selfish, liars, and fragile living creatures that break down easily. So is there a friendship that could be genuine? Well according to me there is no friendship in the world that is genuine. We live off..' My thoughts were suddenly halted when I abruptly received a message from my mom saying the usual first day of school stuff and that she was sorry she couldn't be at home because she is in America with my dad working as the CEO of BRR International, one of the top U.S and Japan companies in the world.

"Onii-san time for you to go to school!" she yells from the living room enthusiastically while I was suffering from the thought of school which makes me end up almost puking. I then left the house at approximately 1 hour early and decided to walk and take a longer route in which most people in Chiba probably won't use because I didn't want to arrive at school (prison) too early. After walking for about 10 minutes I came to an intersection to see a raven haired teen in front of me, she was absolutely stunning and with the sakura petals following the breeze it made my pitch-black loner life brighten up suddenly. The scene is extraordinary but yet delicate it makes me feel that she is trying to look for something but cannot but still what the hell is she doing in the middle of the damn intersection did her parents ever teach her that standing at the intersection point is really dangerous?! Not surprisingly I see a car heading towards her but what I did was out of the ordinary, I a cynical loner dashed out and saved her...

Yukino POV:

I felt something soft under me it then occurred to me that this man has saved my life even though I decided to give up but he saved me and cushioned my fall. I suddenly stood up to see if he's alright.

"Hello?" I asked him but there was no response. I asked him 2-3 more times but there wasn't any response at all. This man was in his mid-teens and was wearing the same uniform as my high school. I then checked his pulse and it is still stable so I carried him to the nearby park that is about 2-3 blocks away, even though I am known for my poor stamina this is the least I could do. Then I set his head on my lap and let him sleep since he did save me. I was worried about him because no one in my life has genuinely cared about me, he was the first. I was genuinely happy that he saved my life but yet depressed on the fact that even a stranger treats me better than my family and those I thought to be my friends. And for the first that of my life someone cared for me. I felt warmth for the first time in my life.

'Please wake up soon' I thought as time went by.

~Thus, my high school life has begun to change~

Hikigaya Hachiman POV:

'Am I dead? Well, I must be but how did I die? As I recalled I jumped out to save this raven haired girl that was about to be hit by a car, so is this how I die? If yes then at least I can sleep forever and not be slapped by reality anymore. Sorry Komachi, at least you don't have a pathetic brother like me anymore. But why did I save her I thought to myself as I began to awaken I felt this heavenly sensation under my head and warmth that resonates throughout my body.

'What is this feeling? I don't think I ever felt anything like this ever in my life' I thought as I continued to rest on this warmth that makes me feel safe from the sorrows of the world.

"Hello, are you awake?" 'I heard lightly then I began to turn my face to that heavenly warmth and snuggle into the center of the warmth where I feel the warmth resonates the most. As I did it I heard a weird sound. I heard someone moan but was I mistaken? I continued on and I heard it again, then I realized that that heavenly sensation was someone's lap and that I've been snuggling in someone private area section.

'Oh crap! What should I do?! Will I be accused of sexual harassment now?!" As I panicked in my mind I opened my eyes to see the raven-haired girl I saved in front of my eyes not that long ago.

'Not that I think anyone will ever care about an apathetic loner like me but I wonder why she saved me'

"Huh?!" I said and she just stood up and I could now see that she was in the same high school that I was in. She was someone whom I recognized but can't seem to recall because a loner like me doesn't know a lot of people but she was definitely the girl I Hikigaya Hachiman risked my life to save, then she silently told me that I saved her and that I had fainted for about 15-20 min and so she let me take a rest on her lap as a thanks for saving her life and that she will be forever in my debt.

"Thank you for your care towards me," I said while blushing because no female has actually done something to me like that, in fact, I don't think anyone will ever do that to me except for Komachi.

After our formal talk, she then continued her way to school while I continued my way to Sobu. I never got her name but to me, she was like a fallen goddess that cannot find a goal to live.

Yukino Yukinoshita POV:

'He actually looks pretty handsome except for his eyes, it looks rotten yet not at the same time. His eyes seem like they carried lots of feeling inside them but yet it looks hollow because I see no signs of resolve like me, he seems like someone..' My thought process was suddenly ceased when the guy currently walking next to me spoke up.

"So uh you go to Sobu high?" He murmured, 'Of course I do you, idiot, I am wearing Sobu's uniform!' I thought as I replied "Yes" and followed up with a question to ease the tension.

"Are you a freshman too?" I spoke out and judging from his facial expressions he seemed shocked for no reason. "I uh well yes" he replied silently.

"So why are you going to school so early?" I asked but he did not respond this time but he was staring at me like I was some creepy creep, then all of a sudden a gust of wind lifted my skirt up revealing my purple laced panties to that wild creature that was presently looking at it. (-.-)Hence my automatic self-defense system activated by itself which resulted in a slap on his face that quickly resulted in me blushing and I quickly hide my face trying to keep my pride as a well-taught maiden from being a tomboy that will beat up that hell out of this perverted gorilla.

"I-I am sorry!" he quickly reacted before I might commit seppuku[1]. He then ran the rest of the way while I was standing there awkwardly blushing from the event that happened a few seconds ago.

'What was that?!' I thought as I slightly blushed thinking about what just happened not long ago. 'Such intimate actions! How could he defile my body with those foul eyes of his? Well, he did save me so I will let it slide for now or should I make him regret seeing it and make him be the slave of the daughter of the famous politician of Chiba?

I kept thinking as I continued my journey to my new high school.

After walking 2 minutes I could now see my new high school insight and because of the unexpected delays today I ended up right on time instead of arriving 30 min early. As the entrance ceremony started the principal made a half-hearted template speech which I could tell because of his half-hearted behavior which probably most people can see through and from the reactions of my seniors. Then up next was the current student council president Meguri Shiromeguri giving another welcoming speech that was full with typical high school teens passion. After she was done she then passed it off to the person that scored a perfect score on the entrance exam but he/she wasn't there so I had to take the job presenting my 'perfect' speech which I spent 3 weeks perfecting in order to show my skills yet Mr. Perfect Score ruined my plan.

'I swear that one day I will make him notice me' I thought whilst presenting my speech to the students of Sobu high

After my presentation the 3rd place for entrance exams came up the stage to announce his speech, he was a blonde with a pretty handsome look and a smile which I could see is fake and ugly in the inside. I knew that smile because it had betrayed me once. That guy was known as Hayato Hayama, he was a fake, everything he owns now is fake there's nothing real about him. NOT ONE BIT! All his relationships were fake he is always wearing a mask and hiding behind his facade. I used to think that I like him but no I was actually dependent on him, I thought that he was gonna be my hero but no he betrayed me. He sacrifices the minority in order to be popular amongst the majority thus he betrayed me. He was my ex-childhood friend too but not anymore because after that I unfriended him and begged my parents to cancel the engagement with the Hayama's but in return, I got engaged to an unknown guy that I've only seen once in my life.

{FIN of Chapter 1: Everything Has a Beginning}

Hello There! How was it? Well please RATE AND REVIEW! Criticisms and advice are allowed! Also, Thank you again for your support especially to those who read my fanfic's preview and gave me advice!

SPECIAL THANKS

Dear zEnKoReNzO: Thanks for your support! I will keep updating this story by the way!

Dear Sorashita Charyubi: Thank you so much! You made me realize and grasp Yukino's personality which helped me a lot! Also as you can see Rate M because of it's contents

Dear wildarms13: Thank you for liking my plot and thus giving me the confidence in writing the story.

Dear The Mighty Zingy: Thank you for inspiring me to write a fanfiction, without you I probably would have never written this. You also gave me advice that I used in this.

Dear Delyrious: Thanks :)

Dear Vandar93: Thank you for your criticism you helped give me the advice to make this chapter so most of the credits should go to you.

Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 2: My First Day of School

Hello guys! First off thanks for reading my fanfic again! Second, this chapter will be mainly featuring Hachiman's first day of school and what he did during the entrance ceremony. I slowed down the pacing and did a bit editing on the scenery (school campus). I also think I changed the characters a bit so hopefully, it's not too OOC. And I sincerely apologize for shifting the time period due to my inexperience these events are 1 year before their 2nd year so I tried to fix it up so this chapter will serve to clarify the later chapters if I am gonna do them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu

And please continue supporting this AU

and **RATE AND REVIEW** so I can improve on it so **ENJOY**!

* * *

 **Hachiman POV** :

"I uh well yes" I replied as quietly as possible because a loner like me doesn't want any necessary attention and also because it's probably been years since I last talked to a stranger that I don't even know. So I probably got a bit rusty on verbal dialogues scratch that, I probably didn't even have any to begin with because of my eyes. Who knew genetic mutations could change people's appearance and life that easily.

After replying to the raven-haired girl walking right next to me things got kind of (awkward I guess?) between me and my schoolmate so we stopped talking and continued walking side by side towards Sobu high and to me it was the first time walking side by side with a pretty girl minus my cute sister (siscon), family and those who tried to seduce me. (Yeah really most people in America do that to me a creep haha ya suckers that believe and youth and stuff becuz the worlds all about that money!) And many guys would probably kill to walk side by side with a beauty like her.

After walking for what felt like an eternity my eyes suddenly landed on my schoolmates (whom I'll call Ms. Y for now) pair of deep blue colored eyes. They were absolutely captivating! With Ms.Y figure and facial features they could probably capture a man's heart in a flash and as a male human, I cannot resist the teen hormones implanted on my genes.

Therefore I continued staring into her deep blue eyes and very soon I was lost as in losing sight of everything ahead of me. I was lost in a sea of deep blue, yet inside this deep blue it made me feel calm yet empty for some reasons I personally don't understand. Which is pretty unusual since my so-called dead-fish eyes could practically see through everything including the times when I was in America and hot blonde teens came to me trying to flirt and seduce me which I could tell because their actions were too over dramatic. Except for this girl whom I met 10 years ago in America. (Btw Hachiman was probably 6-7 years old at that time)

"So why are you going to school so early?" She asked suddenly out of nowhere. After staring at her eyes for a few more seconds I finally noticed that we were both facing each other in the middle of an empty block that leads to my school and that she was currently waiting for a reply which I had not yet given. Upon thinking up of an answer a gust of wind lifted Ms.Y's skirt revealing smooth I mean really smooth legs/thighs and a purple laced fabric the covers a maiden's nether region otherwise known as panties.

'Purple eh?' I thought as a slap came across my face making me stumble due to the tremendous energy that it carried. I then touched my face and it ached with a pain that rigorously stings, and that's another reason why I hate society. Just because an incident like this happens you always have to blame the guy but in reality, it isn't a guy's fault because it's not like the guy lifted it up on purpose.

A few moments then passed after the incident and we both blushed but while I was only having a little shade of pink adorning my face she had crimson red on her face which made her very cute (~.~). She then hid her face behind her hands and started fidgeting behind her small yet delicate hands. I promptly knew that this is my cue to leave not because I am a gentleman that wants to treat this issue as gentle as possible but because I am a coward who is afraid of society.

I am a coward for various reasons, 1 is from the event that must not be named, and 2 is from society. The society is built by the majority of people which think the same old crap illusions yet if you're different A.K.A minority then you will be an outcast. But if you don't want to be an outcast you would fight against the majority to change the society or join with the majority, but I am a coward. I ran away from society a long time ago because I am different and I couldn't follow the majority and thus I am a loner now with no friends.

"I-I am sorry!" I quickly mumbled before I quickly ran off to school so that I won't be a soon to be a victim of a murder. As I kept sprinting to my school I started to recall what has happened so far this morning hoping that it was a dream and not reality because a creepy hermit-human like me might be mistaken to be a creepy pervert that wants to rape/harass someone. And the last thing I want is to see the police arrive at my house with a warrant and arrest me...

* * *

 **10 minutes later:**

After sprinting for approximately 10 minutes I arrived at the Sobu's front gate and upon my arrival, I noticed students from Sobu slowly filing into my new high school. Hence, because of the students filing in, I realized that I wasn't arriving as early as I expected and quickly checked the golden Rolex that my sister bought me for my birthday and noticed that I arrived 10 minutes before 9:00 A.M and 9 A.M is when the entrance ceremony starts. Instantaneously I ran to the auditorium hoping that I could make it in time.

'What the heck?!' I thought as I rushed towards the front door of the auditorium dodging many other students on the way, trying to get to the backstage ASAP and prepare for my welcoming speech because I scored first on the entrance exams beating all those losers that believe in the 'youth crap illusions'.

My speech will be presented after the student council president Meguri Shiromeguri-San's speech. After using one of my 108 loner skills (stealth hikki) I arrived at the backstage unseen by most people preparing and settling down for the ceremony except the 2nd year languages teacher/ guidance counselor and my parent guardian, Shizuka Hiratsuka. She then started yelling at me…

"HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN COME TO THE TEACHERS OFFICE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" She bellowed at me while I was on the backstage along with a few members of the stage set crew. All staring at us right now because my stupid unmarried parent guardian was probably going through her period and needed to release stress on me a poor student. And use me like a rubber duckie.

"Yes ma'am" I replied back before things get out of hand and I'd probably get killed by her annihilation second bullet if I resist so in conclusion I can do nothing but obey my violent bitchy Sensei and the stupid society. At that point, I was following my busty parent guardian that for some reason always wear that dirty lab coat that I think her ex-boyfriend gave her before they broke up. And for some reasons, she cherishes it deeply even though they broke up and that's why love is so mysterious sometimes. Upon following her through the uncharted hallways throughout the school I noticed things that I never have seen before and things that I've seen numerous times which makes the hallways somewhat bland.

'Actually, this school looks pretty neat overall minus the teachers they choose' I thought out loud accidentally.

"Of course, Sobu high is a school only for top students that have to get over a "B" on the entrance exams to pass and go through a background check so the school doesn't get any bad apples like you. Also, your identity is still unknown, only the principal and I know your true identity." she replied

"Oh okay. Wait for what?! I'm a bad apple? Excuse you I got the 1st place for the entrance exam beating all those 'want to enjoy youth' wannabes." I said proudly puffing my chest. "Yeah, on the paper test you are but not in life, you still have a lot to learn" she retorted as we continued our journey through the empty hallways since everyone except me is currently held at the entrance ceremony and remind me again why I am here?

'Yeah, at least I'm not like you unmarried old hag!' instantaneously I saw a fist in my gut followed up with a HELL load of pain resonating through my body.

"Oww, what was that for?" I asked out of curiosity. "For calling me an unmarried old hag you dead fish-eyed little brat, and by the way, we are here." I then checked my surroundings again and saw that we are still in the hall but we are in front of a light green door which I believe leads to the teacher's office or some faculty area. After a brief moment, she took out a set of keys and pulled the golden key labeled T.O on it and opened the door light green door that leads to another unknown dimension which turns out to be the teacher's office.

'Wow, it just looks like a ordinary teachers office' I thought as I entered the office, inside was a spacious room with multiple desks forged together to make a bigger desk making it a typical office , it was painted with unusual white/yellow royal colors that complete the office so that it doesn't look too bland nor too rich, and once again the office was just as empty as the hallways were. The office also smelled of someone smoking cigarettes.

'WAIT, WHAT?! Did I just smell cigarettes?!' I thought as my nose traced the origin of where the smell was and the one who was smoking was none other than the only one that is present in the room with me. Yes, it's my violent, dumb guardian Sensei, Hiratsuki-San and knowing that it's her she probably would be like 'Nah I'm allowed to' or some other excuses so I then asked her why she requested me here.

"So why did you call me here Sensei?" I said. "It's regarding about your threat essay and your future" she replied. "What threat essay? Oh, do you mean my speech?" If yes then it's just my personal view of youth and it would help strengthen school moral and serve as a teaching purpose so that Sobu can become a better school because people won't follow the youth illusions and waste time fooling themselves." I retorted

"Well, you aren't gonna present now you little brat." She replied with a hint of happiness flowing from her words. "Wait, then why did the school tell me to write it in the first place?" I responded with irritation.

"If the school knew you would write that bullsh*t then they won't have you do it. So now that that's out of the way your parents told me to ask you this. "Would you like to takeover BSK International in the future?" Surely this isn't the first time they asked you so you should have an idea of what your answer is." She replied with her motherly tone of voice. Surely I don't mind taking over but what should I do? I would be facing the society 24/7 and like a coward, I'm not mentally and physically prepared to do that.

"Well, Komachi can take over it whilst I can probably live off the monthly revenue from the shares I own from it," I replied with a straight face with my cool looking eyes staring eye to eye with my guidance counselors.

"Running away again? Well, you still have time to think. But let me tell you your parents are willing to give you 5% of their shares in BRR International which cost like 1-2 billion USD and 1 seaside penthouse located near BRR headquarters that costs 20 million USD and with that you are gonna be super rich. They will also let you meet the girl whom you met 10 years ago and played with along with a little present that comes along with the package." She replied with joy.

'Wait for what?! The girl whom I met 10 years ago in America?! Am I dreaming?!' I thought as I started to drool a bit thinking of her and me meeting again for the first time in forever.

"Wait what present? I asked out of curiosity. "Well, your parents felt that you might get a bit too lonely sometimes so they got you a pet cat so that you will learn to take care of things haha! It's named Kamakura and Komachi already knows it's existence so don't you dare do anything to it!" She said with a smirk appearing on her face afterward.

"Heh, like I would kill a life."

"Oh yeah right, well that's it for now! You can go to your class and by the way, it's class 1-F." I quickly replied "ok" and left the teachers lounge making my way towards room 1-F. After stepping out of the room I saw some people out there so it must be that I'm either late or that the entrance ceremony is over and I need to rush to class.

'WAIT WHAT?!' I thought and quickly checked my wristwatch currently showing 9:57 A.M which means that I have 3 minutes left finding my classroom before I will be late on my first day of school. And shit I don't know where the hell my classroom is, I quickly ran through the semi-empty 1st-floor hallways trying to find my classroom. After running through the bland hallways for 30 or more seconds I located 1-F A.K.A my classroom and entered.

Inside was filled with the usual Japanese style desks, each seat filled with a single student which I have no intention to describe because they are irrelevant to my studies and my life. Then in the front stood a podium and a teacher that seems like he's in his 30's, he was wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

Then In the center of the class of shy first years were a loud clique. A hot blonde in the middle fiddling with her phone whiling join the conversations. Then next to her stood a tall blond guy which I believe is the center of the group because of the way he acts, he seems to only go along with the flow and acting like a good guy but despite that, I sense something off and that's why he seems fake. Despite their loudness, the class was relatively nice and seemed like a class that isn't as nosy as the classes I previously enrolled in. So I then walked up to the cool looking teacher that supervises us and asked for my seat.

"Good morning Sensei may I am Hachiman Hikigaya and may I ask where I will be sitting this school year?" He then pointed me towards an empty desk near the quieter section of the room away from the disturbing clique near the middle of the room. After telling me where I dragged my not so physically fit body towards the empty desk and occupied it.

"RIIIINNNNGGGG!"

 _ **~And hence my first day of school has begun.~**_

* * *

Yukino POV: (1 year later) [Preview of chapter 3 or 4]

It's been one year since my first day of school in Sobu and yet here I am once again going to school 1 hour early, and for what reason again? Oh yeah, I plan on making a club….

 _ **{FIN of Chapter 2: My First Day is more Troublesome than I Expected}**_

 _ **Hello there again! How was it? Well please RATE AND REVIEW! Criticism, advice, suggestions on plot and ideas are needed in this Fanfic and in my life. Please refrain from killing me if it sucks really badly because I am super inexperienced. I then thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your support especially to those who took their precious time to review it and private message me. And please I need ideas for how Hachiman and Yukino meets Yui so message me if you want to share your ideas.**_

 _ **PS- if you message me regarding the future of the story then only trust 25-50% of it because I change my mind a lot.**_

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS**_

 _ **Dear ZEnKoReNzO: Thank you for your support and using your precious time to help me refine my writing/this fanfic by messaging me. Also for seeing through the subtle hints I put on chapter 1 but I kinda changed the fanfic again so forget what I replied.**_

 _ **Dear Bramzand: Thanks, but I'm not only editing and updating the chapters for readers tastes. I'm doing it because I like it that way. :P**_

 _ **Dear Calvados: Thanks for reading it! I know that parts a bit OOC but didn't expect that much people will notice it haha.**_

 _ **Dear Wildarms13: Thank you soo much for reading both the preview and the 1st chapter. Also thanks for reviewing and sharing your thoughts with me.**_

 _ **Dear Aain: I didn't notice that it's actually going way too fast so thanks for the reminder I skimmed through it and noticed that it was too fast so hence, I tried a new pacing this chapter.**_

 _ **Dear Sorashita Charyubi: Thank you and once again, Yukino does not know Hachiman identity yet because this is 1 year ago.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot guys and see you all next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Creating The Service Club

Hello, guys long time no see (Just kidding it's probably like 2-3 weeks)! Like always, thanks for reading my fanfic and continuing! Second, this chapter (just like the title says) features how and why Yukino made the Service Club and I Added some more details which are AU and made up. I will use some suggestions I got from viewers on this fanfic, but this fanfic ain't a fan service one so I probably filtered some of them. And lastly, I apologize if you guys disliked the previous chapters. And FYI I Will be using (U.S Pacific time) because I'm not Japanese.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Oregairu or anything near it.

Please continue supporting this Fanfic and RATE AND REVIEW so I can continue improving it in the future, so ENJOY!

~~~~Chapter 3: Creating The Service Club~~~~

Yukino POV (1 Year After Chapter 2)

It was just a near typical morning and by typical, I mean waking up early in the morning around 6:45 A.M and making a typical breakfast which varies between English breakfast and Japan style breakfast because I'm pretty picky and somewhat lazy at times for what I eat. So when I'm lazy I would make a usual English breakfast which consists of bacon, sausages, a sunny side up, toast, and a cup of orange juice because it's simpler than a Japanese style breakfast which takes a bit more time and skill to prepare.

But since today was a near typical one I woke up earlier by 30 minutes which means at 6:15 A.M. After waking up I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth with my Pan-San toothbrush and Pan-San toothpaste which is actually peppermint flavored but has a Pan-San packaging which is why I bought it. Afterward, I began to cook my English breakfast, after cooking for 15 minutes I finished making an English breakfast and has begun putting it on my special edition Pan-san plate and fear not, I have 2 sets of it, one is for eating and one is for collection.

I then started eating it at my dining table which is a 6 piece dining table set whom my parents bought because I'm currently living in an apartment my parents own so I can't do anything rash. After eating my delicious breakfast I changed into my school uniform which is kind of different this year because I'm now a second year I have a red ribbon (A/N I dunno on the tie/ribbon color but the online resources said the second years use it so yeah). And called my Chauffeur saying that I will be walking to school today because I need to get to school early and since he doesn't know beforehand he will take up my time.

After calling my chauffeur and telling him that I'm gonna walk to school today instead of getting drove, I then left my apartment and went out the lobby of my apartment and towards the street to my school, picking the same route as the one from my first day of school.

Walking past the beautiful sceneries once again with my prideful strides I made my way towards Sobu high like usual. But it only reminded me of the nostalgic feelings of my first day of school in Sobu high, I remembered the dead fish-eyed pervert saving me from the car and above all else someone that really cared for me for once in the untamed world I live in.

He was without a doubt someone who cared for me with no intentions because he was a stranger who risked his life to save me without knowing the real me, which is why I still retained this piece of bittersweet memory. I remembered him seeing my panties too and recalling that scene made me fluster and blush crimson red in return yet I didn't show my true feelings like always but instead punish him for it. I didn't get his name though but all I could remember was his eyes, they were the eyes of a person who sees through the dreadful truth behind the world yet people who don't know the real reality will think it's foul and disgusting.

After walking for about 20 minutes and making it to school I checked the time on my iPhone 7s (Woohoo I'm so updated :P) and it showed 7:02 A.M which meant I have 1 hour to talk to my guidance counselor before the entrance ceremony which means I should have enough time to talk about the club I want to make.

I then passed the gate and made my way through the front door and because I was about 2 hours early there weren't many people except the stage crew and teachers preparing for the first day of school. Also, those who scored into the top 3 for freshman entrance exams, which reminded me of my reaction when I found out someone beat me in a test... Because I never lost before so I'm still in shock but I've calmed down a bit down since last year.

After recalling those nostalgic memories I walked through the front door and into the bland hallways that smelled of lavender scent air fresheners once again but because it's the first day of school and no one been here for probably a month or so it was much more striking to my nose. As I continued walking I noticed small changes in the hallway, such as the window curtains changed from white to yellow this year and they even polished the grey floor tiles so it's kind of shiny but compared to the 5-star hotels and luxury ballrooms I go to this is nothing.

After walking for another 2-3 minutes I stopped face to face with a light green door which is labeled Teacher's Office on the front which tells me I came to the right place, I then knocked on the door to the teachers' office…

"Come in," said a middle-aged female voice. I obliged and slid open the light green door and inside was painted in the same way as the hallways, Light yellow, and it's interior looked like an ordinary teachers office with lavender scent except for a mid-aged woman that is currently smoking a cigarette...

'Wait, what?! Smoking?! Isn't that illegal or something?' Is my first reaction when I entered the room but after the woman saw my face she quickly replied with a casual tone "Oh if that's irritating you, I'll put it out" and then she extinguished it. I then thought that she was probably a bad teacher because seeing how she smokes in the interior of a school already makes her kind of unreliable and kinda badass along with her white lab coat makes her look like a notorious gangster woman. My train of thought was suddenly disrupted when she spoke up.

"So, first of all, no need to be so formal. My name is Shizuka Hiratsuka and I am a guidance counselor and language teacher at Sobu high."

"Hello Ms. Hiratsuka, I am Yukino Yukinoshita and I would cut to the chase. I would like to make a club that helps people overcome their problems. For example, we don't give a starving man a fish to eat but we teach them to fish their own fish so they will learn to overcome their challenges and learn to live and not die right after we give them the fish because they don't know how to fish. We will help them learn from their mistakes. In other words, the clubs call The Service club."

"Hmm, interesting but do you really think you can do it Yukinoshita-san? Aren't you helping them run away from reality? Do you really think they would learn from their mistakes and really learn to "fish their own fish?" Do you think the world is unique and utopian like that people will really be that easy to grasp?" She replied with a semi-scary straight face and tone

"I think I can sensei and no I will not help them run away, but make them face it. And to your second question I'll give you an answer, No the world is not utopian like nor unique, to me it's a scary place full of betrayals, deceits, and lies. The world is horrid and most people in the world will never know of its true self because what they live in is not genuine and they probably are part of that 99% of people that don't succeed because of this. I know because I faced that real betrayal before in the past." I replied with a hint of sorrow in the words.

"Hmm, very interesting of Haruno Yukinoshita, unlike her she's a person hiding behind a facade and being friendly to almost everyone but you in the other hand is straightforward, and you don't like to be friendly to everyone. You also don't seem like a liar also but doesn't that make you a hypocrite? You say you want to help people solve their problems but you don't even solve your own problems and instead, you keep running away like a coward. So in return, you and your sister are both cowards but with different personalities and fetishes." She retorted

"Ms. Hiratsuka, I know what you mean when you call me a coward and I know it because I realize that I've been following my sister's path for probably my whole life. I have also been following my mom's paved roads with no emotions yet after the betrayal I felt from my past I realized my emotions and what I really want to do. Now that I'm in high school I want to start anew, I want to make a change in my life. I want to make my own roads and follow them, even if I fall and get hurt badly, I CAN BE WHO I WANT TO BE WITHOUT ANY REGRETS! And even if I do regret later on my life, I chose my own path so I can't blame anyone but myself." I literally screamed out my feelings at this point. "I want to make this club to help people and in return find my genuine self along the way. I don't want to follow any more of this fake society and be like a program following encryptions I want to be the programmer itself. I to change the world and be who I want to be."

"Interesting second daughter of the Yukinoshita's but what makes you so different from the rest of the people in the world? What if you fail? What if you give up halfway? I am a guidance counselor, I've seen many people like you before but in the end give up, so what makes you so different?"

"Because I am Yukino Yukinoshita and I will not give up because of my competitiveness, pride, and that I uphold my family name."

"Wow, I didn't expect one of my students to be this overwhelming. Well I look forward to being you guidance counselor and your club supervisor but keep in mind I expect you to be much better in your future." my counselor replied.

"Wait, does that mean?"

"Yes, The Service Club is gonna be established and you have passed my trial. I have great expectations for this club so don't you let me down. And I will also refer lost students to your club so that you can help them. And also your second trial is recruiting a club member. If you do not find a member that I can accept I will choose one for you/ the club. Any objections?"

"No, and thank you sensei" I replied with a beautiful small smile. I then left the teacher's office and checked the clock. It showed 8:35 A.M so I made my way towards the auditorium because the entrance ceremony will commence in approximately 25 minutes.

Walking past the simple looking corridors and made my way past the front doors of the auditorium. Upon my arrival, I saw many new freshmen and people whom I recognize because they were probably in the same year as me and I kinda looked through the school member list. Suddenly a hand tapped my shoulders and an unknown voice disturbed my thoughts.

"Hello there, can you please move somewhere else? You are blocking the entrance." The unknown teen guy said and I quickly reacted to it by moving towards the back of the second year section of seats because I don't want any attention and it was the closest. After settling down into my seat (in the cornerback) I noticed that I am sitting next to a black haired guy with dead looking eyes which seem familiar because it looked 90% like the same set of eyes of that perverted savior that saved me from that car during my first day of school. He was then recognized without a doubt the perverted guy that saved me…

Hiratsuka POV (after Yukino leaves the office)

As the door slammed shut and after hearing the footsteps of the second daughter of the Yukinoshita's slowly fade away I quickly took out my phone and called a number… Iris Hikigaya (Hachiman's Mom)

"Hello, Iris! Long time no see!" I said right after she picked up.

"Yes, Shizuka-chan long time no see. So what is the reason you made this international call?" She replied

"Well, as you can see here Iris since Hachiman is first place in the exams I think that he should be in class 2J. It's a class of the elites in this grade basically and would benefit him too in the long run."

"Um, since you made this international call I assume that that's not the only reason?"

"Yes of course! You do know me well Iris. You see, I just met this girl named Yukino Yukinoshita and it kinda reminds me of Hachiman in a way I couldn't really tell so I was hoping that putting them in the same class could do good to them both. It will also intrigue me." I said through the phone

"Well, if they interest you that much then I'll let it be. Now if you would excuse me I have a meeting to attend to. Bye!" She replied as the call came to an end. I quickly changed the class rosters and proceeded to publish them on the boards.

Yukino POV

After about 20 minutes of people filling in the seats of the auditorium and happy reunions the ceremony commenced and begun with the principal's half-hearted speech that was really, I mean really similar to last years which by the halfway point of the speech I could tell that he just changed like 1-2 words per sentence a year. After his speech was the student council president 's enthusiastic speech which made the students hyped up except for me and the person next to me. After her speech came the 3 top students… (A/N: Kinda repeating chapter 1 too much so I'll skip the speech)

After their enthusiastic speeches on how we students should enjoy high school because this is only once in our life and we should cherish it and then be who we want to be a load of crap, we were finally sent to the school's courtyard to see our classes this year. Which I would probably be in 2J since I studied in America before and because I was the second place holder for the exams.

I then stayed back a while so that those noisy cliques and commoners squeeze their way through to find their classes because the school was probably too cheap to buy more boards for their announcements so hence they only had 4 boards in total, 1 for each grade. After about an eternity I finally made my way through some leftover people and saw class 2J's roster.

Class 2J Student List

(A TON OF NAMES)

Hachiman Hikigaya

(ANOTHER TON OF NAMES)

Yukino Yukinoshita

(ANOTHER DAMM LOAD OF NAMES OMG)

After reading through the names I walked back to the main building and through the hallways towards the second floor to class 2J. But as I was walking I noticed some random guys staring at me like I was some goddess and girls glaring at me because their crush probably likes me and I rejected them because they don't know the real me. But of course, I didn't spare them an even a second look because they waste my time and are irrelevant to my studies here at Sobu high. Afterward, I went through the door and towards the back section of the class…

Preview of chapter 4: The Service club? What's that?

Hachiman POV

It has been 1 week since my 2nd year at Sobu high and now I'm going to the teacher's office...

{FIN of Chapter 3: Creating The Service Club}

Hello there again! How was it? Well please RATE AND REVIEW! Criticism, advice, suggestions on plot and ideas are needed in this Fanfic and in order to refine my writing skills. Please refrain from killing me if it sucks really bad because I am super inexperienced and have yet to learn like everyone else in the world. I then thank you all again from the bottom of my heart for reading it and liking it, your support makes up this fanfic so, therefore, I hope y'all continue supporting it! I really appreciate those who took their precious time to review it and private message me because like I said: "Twisted Life" changed because of you guys so thank you so much! ❤️❤️❤️ And please I want to know how you guys like it, dislike it or want me to improve on it so feel free to message me anytime and I will reply ASAP because y'all are essential to good fanfic and without your support there won't be "Twisted Life".

-Beksama

SPECIAL THANKS

Dear The Mighty Zingy: Thanks for your suggestion I used it in this chapter because I dislike Yui so I don't want Hachiman waiting for Yui everyday lol. Also, it would provide a much more AU Fanfic I won't make Yukino have a big crush on him and get flustered yet though :P

Dear Wildarms13: Thanks for continuing to support this Fanfic. Without your support, I probably won't even continue this to be honest because I suck at writing.

Dear zEnKoReNzO: Thanks for your support like always! Feel free to Private Message me anytime I'll reply ASAP!


	5. Chapter 4: My Childhood

Hello guys! It's been 2 years since I last updated but I hope y'all are ready for this chapter! Like always, thanks for reading my last fanfic chapter and continuing to read! Second, this chapter features how Hachiman meets his first love in the past and more about Hachiman's time in America and his family. I will use some suggestions I got from viewers on this fanfic, but this fanfic ain't a fan service one so I probably filtered some of them. And lastly, I apologize if you guys disliked the previous chapters. And FYI I Will be using (U.S Pacific time) because I'm not Japanese. Also, I believe that people are born pure sooo little Hachi and Yuki are pure friends no cynical and Ice cold queen until later chapters. Another thing to notice is my chapters will be shorter as I hope to update more frequently and drastically improve on each chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Oregairu or anything near it.

Please continue supporting this Fanfic and RATE AND REVIEW so I can continue improving it in the future, so ENJOY!

~~~Chapter 4: My Childhood Romance is Wrong as I Expected ~~~

Hachiman POV (1 Week after the Service Club was established)

It was yet another ordinary morning in my household where my lovely younger sister Komachi-chan, and I would enjoy bantering and eating wonderful Japanese style breakfast. Like usually, I would cook for her every morning because I can't help but spoil Komachi ever since we moved back to Japan, and as a matter of fact, I am willing to do that until she no longer needs me in her daily life in which I hope would be never.

'Damm Komachi is actually pretty darn cute' I thought as I looked over at my dear imouto eating her rice with the freshly delivered mackerel from Hiratsuka-sensei.

After cleaning up our breakfast and parting ways with Komachi-chan, I began debating either or not to get to school a tad bit earlier as my sixth sense tells me that today would be more eventful, unlike the other dull days of my life. But even then, as I rolled out my bike from the garage I decided to take the longer route and at least enjoy the view before sitting in the tedious Japanese classrooms. (A/N Sorry I do not know what a Japanese classroom feels like and I would like to say that if I offended you, I am deeply sorry and I apologize).

'I wonder if I would ever meet her again' I thought as I pedalled down the road, thinking about a certain raven-haired girl that has been apart of me ever since our first encounters in America ten years ago. As I began reminiscing the past I started to get more and more indulged into those thoughts to the point where I no longer felt my body biking.

Hachiman P.O.V (of his experience 10 years ago in America)

A vein popped out of me as I started growing impatient with my mom, Iris Hikigaya, as she slowly applied her high-end makeup on her silky snow white face for the hundredth time in the dreadful hour. Being forced to wait for my mom in order to go out to the playground made me realize how useless and inferior I was compared to my mom, the current CFO of BRR International, she was out of my league. Obviously, though, my family was not fake at all and did not require a facade unlike most rich families as we were one of the most dominant conglomerates in Japan and America and many businesses and companies look up to us with jealousy in their eyes. I for the most part genuinely love my family since my dad and mother provided me and Komachi with their love, support, and money even when they were working hard overseas. As a result, even when I grew impatient with my mom, I still love her dearly.

"Mommmm are you done yet? I realllly want to gooo.." I said for the hundredth time today.

"Now now Hachi, what did the rabbit and the hare story teach you? The slow and persistent win the race!" She said in an upbeat tone.

"But mommm, it has been an hour and I promised Yuki that I'd meet her today at 11:00 A.M and it is already 11:37!" I retorted out of anger. (A/N yes it is Yuki and I think you know who Yuki Is ;))

" Sigh all right let's go, my dear. Kristy (Secretary of Iris) get the guards and the chauffeur ready." She said in a more demanding tone.

"Thankssss mommm!" I said as I hugged her tightly.

Iris Hikigaya POV (10 years ago, 20 minutes after Hachimans impatience)

As I was dragged by my beloved son, Hachi over to the sandbox, I noticed a raven-haired girl around the same age as my son working on a precisely made sand castle that looked flawless. The girl was glistening with sweat from the hot sun yet beautiful to the degree that I looked at her with awe, even at a young age, she was quite a looker with a petite body and deep blue eyes that drowned me upon our eye to eye contact. Luckily for me though was as soon as our eyes met she quickly saw my son running up to her. And like a dog seeing her owner, she faintly smiled and embraced Hachi in a tight yet passionate hug. To a mother and a passerby, this sight melted my heart as I saw my son embrace her with equal passion.

'Awe, this is so cute' I thought as I took a picture of the cute yet delicate sight of two passionate friends in a embrace.

Yukino P.O.V (10 years ago, in America, before seeing hachiman and mother)

I looked at the time as I began pondering if he would show up today and after 20 minutes of plain waiting, I concluded that he was not coming after all. Betrayed and annoyed for that reason, I began to build the sand castle that I saw in my dreams this morning with a certain boy holding me tight.

'This is going to be our future home together right?' I asked the boy next to me, standing before a massive castle with magnificent displays of wealth.

'Yes, and only in your arms is my home" the boy replied as I began blushing like crazy (A/N I can't believe I wrote that omg I'm sorry if yall think its cliche aha) I internally kicked the thoughts away as I began collecting sand from the sandbox into my bucket and strategically plan the exterior of our castle.

~37 minutes later~

I was not satisfied at all with the outcome at all. To others, it may look magnificent and perfect but to me it was empty. The castle has everything someone ever wishes for, a grandiose entrance, perfectly carved windows, precisely trimmed brick lines, but only a princess without wings…( A/N without wings meaning freedom since Yukino doesn't have freedom from her mom)

'Wheres the prince in shining armor I thought while looking towards the entrance of the park where I spotted the shining prince that I long awaited. (A/N our hachi is actually veryy handsome and has normal eyes)

"Your late Hachi," I said coldly as I faintly smiled and embraced him in a passionate hug.

"Yea, I'm sorry Yuki" He simply replied as he hugged me even tighter than I did expressing and opening up to me. After a couple of hours playing and chit chatting I told him that I missed him and how I thought that he wasn't coming today and to my surprise, he naturally hugged me and reassured me that he would always be here no matter when and where. The statement brought us both blushing and soon escalated into an awkward hug as we both stuttered uncontrollably. As time began to slowly pass, Hachi's mother came towards us and told Hachi that it was time to leave.

"Now now my dear, we have to go soon okay? It is getting dark and you want to see daddy don't you?" I said.

"Aw mommmmmmy, but I don't want to separate from Yuki" Hachi replied.

"But it's getting late and daddy wants to see you right after he's back," she said as I smiled and assured Hachi that we will meet again.

"No fair mom, you always use dad to get me to do things," He retorted. "Hey Yuki, I need to go but I will be back tomorrow, okay? Let's play again!" he said to me while smiling brightly.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!" was the last reply I could give before he departed. Unfortunately, we did not meet again until a few months later due to uncontrollable circumstances. (A/N MUAHAHAHA spoiler alert? Something happens :P)

Hachiman POV (Present)

My thoughts came back to the present as I began parking my bike on the school racks and boy does it scare me. Even though Chiba has one of the lowest crime rates in the world, I was always worried that someone will steal this bike from me. Just as I once believed in the girl that I loved, it was heartbreaking to find out that promises don't last and if promises won't last then so will a mere lock. As I continued to lock my bike, my phone suddenly started ringing and as a loner, I knew who it was pretty much because I only had 4 contacts and honestly I am proud of it. It is a struggle to scroll down a list of nobodies so to me, why keep contacts that I don't use?

'Shizuka Hiratsuka' my phone displayed as I continued down the corridors of Sobu High.

"Hello sensei?" I answered

"Yo Hachiman, come down to the counseling office at lunch will ya?" she replied.

"Why?" I simply retorted.

"Because your essay is fcking crap and if you don't want to fail then come down at lunch." She replied with a hint of anger.

"Yes, Hiratsuka-sensei" I nonchalantly replied as I hung up the phone and continued to class 2J…

{Fin of Chapter 4: My Childhood Romance is Wrong as I Expected}

HELLLOOOO! Long timeee no see yalls, first of all, I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! Secondly I am sorry that I changed the plot, supposedly this chapter was about Hachiman joining service club but I decided to go a little more AU after starting typing today (March 27, 2019). I am sorry for the OOC and the delay but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please rate and review and I hope the next chapter will be soon, probably in a month or two.. Hehe.

Beksama


End file.
